


Forgiveness

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 对December的补充。
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: The Story of Eönwë [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

凯勒布理鹏走进安纳塔的房间的时候，迈雅正置身于屋室里最黑暗的角落。准确说，整个房间都是黑暗的，没有一盏灯。

凯勒布理鹏只能看到安纳塔的背影，他跪在那里，仿佛亘古如此，从不改变。他的形体在暗中发出至亮的光辉，他的肃穆使他好像最神圣的祭司。即使他的面前只是一面最普通的墙壁。

凯勒布理鹏走到安纳塔身旁，他能看到迈雅双目紧闭，嘴唇翕动，却听不清那古老的语言，低沉如悠远的诵唱。

他突然很希望这仪式永远不要结束，下一秒又立刻期盼它快点结束。

安纳塔第一次站在他面前的时候，身侧悬挂的宝剑铮铮而鸣，这是伊昂威留下的力量，警告他眼前的迈雅不可相信。

紧接而来的是至高王吉尔-加拉德的信函，宣布任何精灵领地都不应当让这位身份可疑的迈雅踏足。

迈雅本身所说的话语也是过于动听了，甜腻得不像真实。

他当然不会信任安纳塔，但他需要安纳塔的技术与智慧，所以他留下了安纳塔。

说来也奇怪，安纳塔留下之后，长剑倒不是常常向他发出警告了，最近的一些日子，它甚至完全沉默了。

无论迈雅究竟是善意还是恶意，他都自信能够掌控他，但如今他不觉得有能力控制自己了。

终于安纳塔睁开双眼，站起身体。凯勒布理鹏本能地伸出手，安纳塔的五指落入他掌中。

迈雅的眼神转到他身上，“多谢。”他的声音如流水拨动竖琴。

“这是一项古老的仪式吗？”凯勒布理鹏问道。两个人并排站在墙壁面前，他更用力的扣紧安纳塔的手。

“只是一种纪念。”安纳塔的话语几乎不可听闻。

“你爱她？”凯勒布理鹏惊讶于自己问话的直接，却无法忍耐委婉发问所要花费的时间，他想立刻得到答案。

“他已经离开，很久都不会再回来。”安纳塔抽回自己的手，转身走到桌边，拿起一只酒杯，嘴唇轻抿杯沿，但没有碰触里面的液体。

“他?他是人类？”凯勒布理鹏也跟着走过来，不知怎么，他忽然感到轻松许多。

安纳塔没有说话，下意识地抚上自己颈间的项链，准确说 ，并不是项链，只是一枚被细绳串起的金币。

凯勒布理鹏的视线停在金币上。

很精美的金币，但并不是无与伦比。是“他”送的吗？

他忍不住伸手想要碰触那金币，或许仔细看，会发现它的与众不同？

安纳塔侧身躲开了他。 

“我有点累了，Telpe.”他的疲惫确实充盈在话语间。“或许我们明天可以再探讨一下那个新想法，现在，如果你不介意的话······”

“我现在就离开。”凯勒布理鹏打断他的客套。迈雅的委婉拒绝让他无法忍受再停留在这间屋子里了。


	2. Chapter 2

房间里没有一盏灯被点亮。

安纳塔侧躺在床上，已经很晚了，但他仍然很清醒。

他在等人，他知道他一定会来。

他听到脚步声，随后是小心翼翼地开门的声音，接着又是脚步声，越来越近。

“安纳塔。”

声音响起的同时，安纳塔坐起了身子。

金色的火焰落入银灰色的海洋里。

凯勒布理鹏坐到他身边。

这时候应该说什么？

“我来请求原谅，安纳塔。”精灵局促地开口。

“并没有什么需要原谅，Telpe.”安纳塔低头看着身下华美布料上的繁复图案，它们在迈雅和精灵的光芒照耀下显出异乎寻常的美丽。他现在还没有准备好应对之策，下午的事他虽然早有预感，甚至有意促成它，但真来临时，他依旧感到有些慌乱，这让他烦躁，明明一切都在他掌握之中。

“我为我的冒犯请求原谅。”凯勒布理鹏离他近了些。“但我不后悔，安纳塔，即使它可能让我失去你的友谊。”

精灵的面庞就在尺寸之外，这五官是安纳塔早已熟悉的，但现在，他像第一次见到凯勒布理鹏一般细细打量他，不发一言。

“‘他’还没有回来吗？”凯勒布理鹏问道。

这是一个出乎迈雅意料的问题。

“没有。”安纳塔下意识回答。

“那这么多年过去，你还是不允许自己忘了他吗？”凯勒布理鹏的手扣上迈雅的双肩。

“不允许自己忘记？很奇怪的说法。”安纳塔的嘴角勾起一个意味深长的微笑。

“你会在回忆中入睡吗？有多少人爱过你？还是你在他之后爱过多少人？如果是，你会不会在回忆中请求他的原谅！”精灵像是在低吼。

“我能感到你的力量，”精灵的话语骤然低了下去，凯勒布理鹏收回双手，改为捉住安纳塔的指尖。“我能感到你在影响我，控制我。我想摆脱你，想忘记你在影响我。可我最终还是到这里来请求你，原谅我，安纳塔，但请不要再拒绝我，你使我感到自己一无所有。”

安纳塔能感到凯勒布理鹏的紧张，精灵的手抑制不住地颤抖，连带着他的手也同样。

“我或许永远也无法摆脱你。”凯勒布理鹏喃喃说。

安纳塔知道自己应当专注，只是现在他想不起之前设计好的话了。

凯勒布理鹏依然在等待他将要面临的命运。

最终安纳塔向前倾身，他的鼻尖几乎碰到凯勒布理鹏的，他的眼神向下，凯勒布理鹏仰视着他。他的银发垂落在凯勒布理鹏的肩上。

“‘他’不会原谅你。”笑意浮现在安纳塔的嘴角。

凯勒布理鹏将视线移到安纳塔颈间，细腻如白玉的颈项间静静卧着那枚金币，此刻折射出妖异刺目的光，就像在替另一个灵魂宣告所有权，又像是警告。

他捧起那枚金币轻微旋动，光芒跳跃在指尖。

这一次安纳塔没有躲开他。

凯勒布理鹏抬头看向安纳塔，笑容依然在安纳塔的面上，此刻他的眼中仿佛有晶莹闪过，汇聚了最遥远的荣光。

凯勒布理鹏手指使力，细线绷断的声音在一室寂静中清晰可闻，安纳塔也被拉近了。

金币被凯勒布理鹏丢在地上。他的双眼没有片刻离开迈雅。

安纳塔露出一个“意料之中”的笑容，低头去俯就精灵近在咫尺的双唇。


	3. Chapter 3

当阳光把凯勒布理鹏从睡眠中唤醒的时候，他几乎以为自己做了一场梦。

身边是空的。地面上的金币仍在闪闪发光，提醒他昨夜的疯狂。

他是在阳台找到安纳塔，迈雅正坐在扶手边，视线遥遥落在远方。

光泽闪烁的银发垂落腰际，黑色的宽松长袍将他的身形完全遮盖。

凯勒布理鹏走过去环住安纳塔的腰，他的胸膛贴在安纳塔的背上。

他用鼻尖亲昵的蹭着安纳塔的侧脸。而安纳塔抬起手，从扶在自己腰上的手开始，沿着精灵线条优美的手臂游走，直到精灵的脸颊，他的手指在那上面逡巡打转。他的视线依然落在天边。

话语在此刻是如此多余。但安纳塔还是开口了。

“力量之戒，”他顿了一顿，“我希望你能将其中的一些送给矮人。他们也曾立下卓越的功勋。另外，可能是出于私心吧，他们毕竟是我导师的手造之物，我想为他们求一份人情。”

“在你开口之前我就会听从你的命令，安纳塔。”凯勒布理鹏将下颌抵在安纳塔的肩上，正好将这饱含热忱的话语直接送进安纳塔的耳朵里。

“或许人类需要的多一点。”安纳塔把头向后仰，两颊相贴。

“一共十六枚力量之戒，我想交给矮人7枚，再将9枚赠与人类。”凯勒布理鹏发现自己很难集中精神了。

“那精灵呢？你不打算给你的亲族留一个助力？”安纳塔的声音里藏了些冷意，但凯勒布理鹏没有注意到。

“嗯······不用，”凯勒布理鹏回答得有些迟疑，“我的族人更愿意依靠自己的力量。”

怀里的迈雅僵了一下。

“你还好吗，安纳塔？”

“我很好，只是你再这样腻着我，今天只怕就什么也做不成了。你是不是忘了一个朋友在等待你？”安纳塔挣脱凯勒布理鹏的环抱，转过身看着他的领主，挑起眉毛嘲笑道。

“那维？我想他不会介意等我一会的。”嘴上说得不在乎，但凯勒布理鹏已经开始准备离开了。

“你就穿成这样子出去？”安纳塔的声音阻止他跨出门槛。

被安纳塔提醒，凯勒布理鹏终于想起来检视自己身上所穿的衣服。显然，昨晚的情动使他们甚至来不及将衣服抛到地上，方才着急寻找迈雅，现在才注意到身上衣物的惨状。

“等在那。”安纳塔起身走进卧室，随即又出来，手上捧着一件淡蓝色的长袍。

“放在枕边你也瞧不见，非要穿不能穿的吗？”迈雅的讥诮无法掩饰。

凯勒布理鹏任凭安纳塔脱去自己身上的衣物，又看着他为自己罩上新的。

安纳塔的手轻扯衣领的时候，凯勒布理鹏将双手扣住安纳塔的肩，去品尝情人的微凉无味的嘴唇。

同样是吻，没有昨晚的急切焦躁，多了一些耐心和温柔，更长，更甜。


	4. Chapter 4

庆祝夏日之门的宴会本就是精灵一族的盛事，如今又多了对力量之戒铸成的庆祝，更加热烈盛大。

得到赠礼的矮人依次站起向凯勒布理鹏这位伊瑞詹领主送上感谢和祝福。

“他们毕竟是我导师的手造之物。”

迈雅音律一般动听的声音回荡在耳边。凯勒布理鹏偏头向安纳塔的座位看去，现在，他最想和挚友一道分享喜悦。

但安纳塔不在座位上，酒杯里的酒依然是满的，看上去未曾动过。

这一处空旷就像首饰上无法掩盖的缺陷一样折磨着凯勒布理鹏，他无法忍受继续坐在座位上。趁着他的子民和宾客都已经开始纵情狂欢，他溜出席位，去寻找本应该坐在离他最近座位上的失踪者。

他在通往铸造工坊的回廊里发现了安纳塔，他倚靠在廊柱上，面孔掩在阴影里，微风带动银发拂过他的脸。

“我要走了，去灰港。”凯勒布理鹏甫一走近，安纳塔就抢先开口。

凯勒布理鹏身上的宝剑骤然发出长鸣，再一次发出警告，它上一次如此已是很久之前，久到力量之戒的构想还没有提出。与以往不同，这回它的的声音尖锐如同凄厉的惨叫，像幽魂发出最后的诅咒，长久不绝。

终于它不在震颤鸣叫，但也留下了一阵尴尬的沉默。安纳塔的视线死死盯在凯勒布理鹏的剑鞘上。

“我会先去别的地方看看。”安纳塔轻吐一口气，用无奈的语气说出这句话。

宝剑没有声音。

凯勒布理鹏看着安纳塔，迈雅的表情不像作伪。“我不关心这个。”

“这是神王传令官伊昂威的力量，”安纳塔说：“这样看你见过他？”

“见过，”凯勒布理鹏走到迈雅面前，“他劝我回瓦林诺。”

迈雅脸上浮起了讥刺的笑容：“他一向如此，以为什么事回了瓦林诺就可以解决，你不用理他，瓦林诺并不是一个完美的栖身之所。”

“那你为什么要离开这里回到瓦林诺？”凯勒布理鹏问道。

“我是违抗了维拉的旨意来到这里帮助你们的，你很清楚，我不可能永远留在这。”安纳塔的笑似乎要化在风里。“而且，我也没什么可以教导你们的了。总跟你们这些充满智慧的首生儿女在一起，过不了多久就要你们反过来教导我了。”

“我的挽留会是徒劳吗？”凯勒布理鹏感到自己的嗓子发哑。

“我很快就走，不会等到太阳升起。”

“那你肯接受我的一件礼物吗？”凯勒布理鹏将手指插入迈雅的银发缓缓梳动。

“如果你还愿意赠与。”安纳塔轻轻说。

但是等了很久，也看不到凯勒布理鹏有什么动作。

“好吧，我不看。”安纳塔无奈地闭上眼睛“你像一个没成年的小精灵，比他们还孩子气。”

温润的凉意碰触脖颈细腻的皮肤，能感到精灵灵巧的手指。

“好了。”

睁开眼睛，安纳塔看到自己近些日子一直空荡的颈上多了一串翡翠。

“黄金虽然不会轻易损坏，但它的光泽要依赖外物。”凯勒布理鹏顿了顿，“我想翡翠更适合你。”

所以是存了比较的心吗？“你像个小孩子，Telpe.”安纳塔低头端详着光芒流动的首饰，“但这确实是一件完美的礼物。”

“不如你所带给我们的，你本身就是天赐之礼，赠礼之主。”凯勒布理鹏快速地说。“你，会回来，对吧？安纳塔。”

“或许。但现在，我要走了。”从始至终，安纳塔都没有一丝迟疑。话音落下，他给了凯勒布理鹏一个拥抱。头颈相交，两具身体紧紧贴在一起。

翡翠性凉，安纳塔的体温还来不及温暖它，凯勒布理鹏也能感到一片寒凉压在自己颈下，这感觉很奇异，像有利刃逼在肌肤。他能听到安纳塔的呼吸在自己耳侧，他的嘴唇几乎能触碰到迈雅颈间的脉搏跳动。他渴望更多，他希望能吻他的双肩，吻他的全身，像曾有的一样，看到安纳塔为他沉醉。这种时候他才能真切地肯定迈雅属于他。至少这个时候，安纳塔眼中藏得完美的深沉会少一些。他知道他的迈雅并不老实，表面的温柔下，潜伏着一股刚狠。没关系，他也没有把一切都告诉安纳塔。

他渴望和迈雅融为一体，但此刻，只是渴望。


	5. Chapter 5

“凯勒布理鹏的技艺是很高妙。”索伦说。

努曼诺尔沉没时，他失去了美善的形体；最后联盟之战，他的新铸的肉身也不复存在。现在他只是一个虚幻的影子，虽然保留了迈雅的形象，但唯有他最忠心的仆人才能看到。

尽管这样，不妨碍他作为一个影子躺在柔软的床上，这让他感到享受和舒服。更重要的是，他面前的仆人站立着，兜帽下是虚无的面孔。

当你躺着，而别人只能站着的时候，快乐会更多。

那是安格玛巫王，当初获得力量之戒的人类国王之一，现在成为了非生非死的戒灵。

“他送给我的那件礼物确实是难以逾越的作品。”索伦接着说。

安格玛巫王不敢应答，或者他也不知道应该说什么。

“不过那东西早就和努曼诺尔一起沉到海里去了，白白便宜了乌欧牟。现在说吧，你来这里做什么，伊西莫？”

尽管话题转变得出其不意，安格玛巫王还是训练有素地给出了回答：“萨鲁曼已经被击败，洛汗并没有落入我们手中，是否还要依照原来的计划攻打米纳斯提力斯？”

“萨鲁曼怎样与我何干？他心里的小算盘只不过骗骗他自己。你只管将米纳斯提力斯拿下，别的不用操心。”

“是。”安格玛巫王应承道。

“你今天不太对劲。”索伦起身走到安格玛巫王面前，“如果是平时，你早就将作战计划报上来了，这一次是怎么了？”

“我感到阴影在缠绕着我。”安格玛巫王回答。“只要一提起米纳斯提力斯，我就感到不自在。”

“怎么，象征着恐惧，并且给别人带来恐惧的安格玛巫王，自己也会恐惧吗？”

索伦绕到安格玛巫王的身后，“伊西莫，”他的声音如同呼唤最珍爱的情人，却遮掩不住其中的残酷和冰冷。“凯勒布理鹏瞒着我铸造了精灵三戒，是他背叛了我。我给了他十三次机会，只要他交出戒指，我便原谅他，十三次他把我的使者的头颅挂在伊瑞詹的城墙上。之后的两年，我也给他机会，只要他说出三戒下落，我就原谅他，但他什么也不说。你知道结果吗？”

安格玛巫王一向令他人恐惧，但恐惧的源头正是此刻站在他身后的迈雅。

所以他还是不作声。

“我把他的骨头一节节敲碎，等到它们愈合我再把它们折断。我在他的身上洒了糖水，看着黑色的蚂蚁在他的伤口爬进爬出。后来我没兴趣陪他玩，把他血一点点放干，再将他的尸体挂在了旗杆上，万箭穿心。我很好奇吉尔-加拉德知道这件事时的表情，那一定很有意思。”

索伦又站到了安格玛巫王面前。

“我还记得你第一次向我请求永生时的样子，你还是年轻人，高大又俊美，一切困难都不能令你畏缩。你向我诉说忠诚，伊西莫，你说你向往永生是因为希望能有足够长的时间，来为我效力。”像是追溯夏夜迷梦的话语，从美如热吻的口唇中吐出。

安格玛巫王缓缓伏跪在索伦脚下：“是您使我脱离死亡，黑暗之主，但如果真有需要，我将先面对埃兰迪尔的子孙，如果不可避免，我也将直面死亡。”

“很好。”索伦的话语落在安格玛巫王身上。“那么你去吧。”


End file.
